1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device holder mountable in an exhibition rack or any other support means for holding a mobile electronic device, and more particularly to an adjustable device holder that is conveniently adjustable subject to the size of the mobile electronic device to be held.
2. Description of the Related Art
With fast development of electronic technology, advanced and sophisticated electronic devices have been continuously created and widely used in offices, homes, and other recreational and entertainment places for different applications. Among various electronic products, mobile electronic devices are widely invited by people for the advantages of small size, light weight and high mobility.
With continuous creation of hardware and software functions, mobile electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, notebook computers, PDAs and etc. are widely used in our daily life for communication, word processing, internet data searching and many other purposes. Newly created mobile electronic products are exhibited in stores or exhibition centers for field trials and selection.
Further, different exhibition racks are commonly installed in stores or exhibition centers for holding mobile electronic devices for field trials, selection and/or exhibition. However, for holding various types and models of mobile electronic devices having different dimensions, different sizes of exhibition racks must be used. Further, it is expensive to install different sizes of exhibition racks in a store or exhibition center. Further, conventional exhibition racks are simply designed for holding mobile electronic devices for exhibition without providing any security measures. Mobile electronic devices exhibited in exhibition racks are easily stolen by an evil person.